


Ｉ ｌｏｖｅ ｈｉｍ

by galleonpotion96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galleonpotion96/pseuds/galleonpotion96
Summary: They're childhood best friends till Naruto tells Sasuke he's in love with Sakura.Sasuke then blurs something out.What'll come out of this?× main ship: sasunaru× later on: mature content





	1. let the wind guide you home

**Sasu's P.O.V**

We were playing in my bedroom, me and Naruto, my best friend. We sat on the floor, near my bed, we were playing with my toy cars and trucks, pretending he was the police and I was trying to run away from him.

We always played together, every day after school we'd go to his house or come to mine.

In high school we didn't play with toys anymore, we were grown ups, he'd come here to do school work or projects, since we were each other's partner.

Our friendship was pretty strong, we did everything together, until some day he came at me and told me something that got me by surprise.

"I'm in love" - he came running to me, breathing hard, cheeks blushed. He looked pretty.

"Eh?!" - oh my, what does he mean by it? I'm getting a little nervous, why?!

"I'm in love" - he repeated, now sitting by my side at the food court. He said that and stole my apple, giving it a bite.

"With... Who?" - I don't know why I was feeling so anxious about his answer, I didn't meet his eyes, just kept playing with my juicebox.

"Sakura-chan, she's so pretty, her pink hair is so beautiful, I wanna hold her in my arms and stuck my face into her neck and smell her sweet perfume" - he said dreamly. I didn't know what to feel, I suddenly felt a little sad, but also was very disappointed and surprised.

"Sakura... Haruno? How? She's so loud, also, you've never talked to her, how did you come to this conclusion?" - I was getting... Pissed?!?

He looked taken aback by my comment, like he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Yeah, but... Don't you believe in love at first sight? I was coming here when she passed by me and smiled at me... It was magic." - his eyes sparkled.

He was the sun. His blonde spiked hair and his oh so blue eyes, matched his up beat personality. He was the sun that kept me alive.

... Wait, what was that?!

"I'm gonna ask her out" - he said getting up.

"No, wait." I said taking his right hand, he looked back at me, confusion in his eyes.

You could say I had a pleading look in my face right now.

"Don't. Please" - I said. I didn't know why I was doing this.

"What? Why?" - I let his hand go and he now turned to me. Looking worried.

"I..." - I don't know what to say.

"Sasuke, is everything okay?" - he sat back down, now facing me.

"I like you" - I said out of the blue. Me and him both had a surprised look on our faces.

"I like you, too. Don't worry, we'll just hang out, I'm still going to yours so we can play video game and spend some time together." - he gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder.

~I could say "alright", let him go and wait till he's dating her to say something, or maybe suffer till she dies and he's free again. Or...~

"No... I... like /like/ you" - his face grew red and I got closer to him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Then as I sat back, I looked him in the eyes with puppy dog eyes. I took his hands in mine and said:

"So... What do you say?

He was looking at our joined hands in silence. He then kept his head down, just looked at me through his eyeslashes, still blushing a little.

"Sasuke..." - he said in a low whisper. It gave me goosebumps.

"Yeah?" - what was this... Hope?!

"I ... " he let my hand go and started to get up again. Oh my kami, no please, don't go away!!

"Naru..." - I got up, too.

"Sasuke" - he said, but then turned away and started to run.

"NARUTO!!!" - I yelled.

Oh my, what do I do now??

No... What did I  ** _just_**  do?!?!?!


	2. I need some alone time

_++time skip of 24 hours++_

**Sasu's P.O.V**

He ran away from me. Bastard. I don't wanna lose my friend over some stupid crush that came out of nowhere.

I'm going to talk to him, say it was only a joke and that I'm gonna help him with the stupid pinkhead.

Yes. I'm going to school and during lunchtime we're gonna talk. That's what I'm gonna do.

~°~

We didn't have first period together, so I was very anxious, I kept looking at the clock every fucking second. It's stupid, I'll just apologise and nothing more. Right?!

When it was lunchtime I ran out of the classroom to the foodcourt to find him. I didn't see him anywhere.

But I saw that stupid pinkhead. I walked to her.

"Hey, Haruno... Did you see Naruto?"

"Who?" - fuck no. Wait, what?

Does it mean he didn't speak with her yet?

"Whatever" - I ran to the bathroom and took my phone, typing his phone number.

Come one Naru, pick up. Is he mad?!

++++

I had to wait till the end of class, not paying much attention to what Kurenai-sensei was saying, I hope nothing important.

I went home to leave my backpack there and change shoes, then I went to Naru's.

*toc toc toc toc toc toc toc* why was I so impatiente? Dammit, if I ain't got a hold of my own emotions how am I gonna be able to... Scratch that, it doesn't matter anyways.

I heard nothing. No footsteps, no 'wait a sec'. Zero.

Alright then. You gimme no choice.

I had to round the house and climb a small tree next to Naruto's bedroom window. It was open. Of fucking course it was open, he was fucking home, listening to fucking loud music. That's why he didn't answer me. How would he?

He was with the legs on the wall, the body lying on the bed and his head hanging out of bed (a backbend hanging off the edge of the bed), facing whatever... The loud music? Fucking  _Sadness and Sorrow._

I went to pause the song and turn on the lights, Naru sat up quickly, startled.

"WHAT"

"Hey, it's me" - I tried to calm him down a bit.

"Fuck, Sasuke... What're you doing?"

"You didn't go to school so I came to see you... To, you know, see if you're okay" - I said casually, walking to the bed and sitting next to him.

"Uh... Right, so yeah, I'm alright... Just had a headache" - it took him a while to say that.

"Hn. So, I saw Sakura today" - I stated that as I reclined against the wall, crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"Yeah... And?"

"Wanna know what she was looking like?" - I'm gonna try something here.

"Hn no, why would I want that?" - his voice sounded closer now.

"Because you... Like her?"

"Oh... That? Right, right... Yeah? I..." - I opened my eyes and his was like super close to me, we were facing each other now.

"Naru?" - I said sitting straight.

"Sasuke... I... Need to... Try something" - he kinda whispered, coming closer to me.

I waited... When his face was an inch apart from mine, we stared into each others eyes.

"What-?"

"Sasu-"

We said at the same time. With that he made a movement to sat back, eyes widening. At the same time I pushed him by the waist and passed my left hand on his neck and held him in place so I could smack our lips together into a desperate kiss.

I pushed him closer to me and I could feel his chest on my chest, my fingers filling themselves with his hair.

"Hmm" - Naruto moaned, then parted his lips, Sasuke entering his mouth with his tongue.

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke, holding him and exploring his back at the same time.

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed and broke the kiss. They laid side by side, facing each other.

Sasuke had an anxious expression on his face. The Uzumaki boy slowly put his left hand on Sasu's cheek, caressing.

He got closer, breathing Sasu's breath. He pecked Sasuke's lips.

"I'm sorry Sasu... for yesterday... I like /like/ you too."


End file.
